In Which All Could Be Lost
by LocoGreggo
Summary: Sandle fic. Greg deals with some changes in his home. Flashbackswill be included.
1. In Which Greg Catches His Daughter

Title: In which all could be lost.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If I owned anything worth owning I wouldn't have time to fantasize.

* * *

A/N: I have not forgotten my other stories; I've had a major case of writer's block. This is dedicated to a special person out there. I wrote this around Valentine's Day and wanted to perfect it to make it as brilliant as possible.

* * *

Greg walked through the door knowing what he would find. He'd see his precious fifteen year old with her eyes glued to cold case files.

The sight that actually welcomed him was something no one could have prepared him for in his entire life. His precious daughter was no where in sight. Instead, the back of her boyfriend was all that was visible. Greg became his enraged fathering self and grabbed Logan off the couch. He looked sternly from his daughter to her boyfriend.

"What in the world is going on here?" he fumed.

"It's not what it looked like daddy." She responded slowly, still in her reclined position on the couch.

"Well, you care to explain to me what this looks like to you. Because to me it looked like this situation was about to go somewhere neither one of you is ready to handle."

He looked at the boy next to him. He was 5'6" and had his mother's eyes, his dad's smile, and the combination of their skin tone and brains.

"Logan, I think it's time for you to leave. I need some alone time with my daughter."

"But, sir-" Logan began.

"Please, Logan. Just go for now. I'll talk to you later." The voice from the couch said breaking her silence.

Logan sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Sir, just don't be too hard on her."

Logan left on that note. As the door closed, Greg turned once more and faced his daughter. He sat on the floor staring at her.

"Dad-" She began but was interrupted by her father.

"Elise, go to your room and get ready to leave. You have to be at school in a little while."

Sara walked in and saw the look on her husbands face. She let out a heavy sigh. She slowly walked up and began massaging his shoulders.

"Sara, Elise was on that couch and Logan was over her and-" He could not bring himself to finish.

"Greg, look at me."

He slowly turned to face her.

"She's fifteen. These things are going to happen."

"Not at fifteen. She's too young for such behavior."

Sara just smiled at him and pulled him close to her.

"We'll loose her eventually."

"Not until she graduates college."

Sara muffled her laugh. She knew that their daughter was so much like her parents. She was not looking forward to this new transition because it was going to be very hard trying to keep her husband calm.

TBC………


	2. In Which Elise Comes Home

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not that lucky.

* * *

Chapter: In Which Elise Comes Home

Story Rating: PG-13

Elise walked through the door. Greg was there waiting on the couch for her. She started back to her room when he stopped her.

"Elise, we need to talk."

She sighed and sat down by her father.

"Elise, I think you and Logan need a break."

"Dad, no." she protested jumping up and glaring at her father.

Sara came from the back of the house with Dillan on her hip.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing the look on her daughter's face.

"Dad is being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable. You're lucky I am even considering letting you see him at all. I could forbid you to ever see him again. All I am saying is cool it for a little while. I've thought this out and believe it to be in your best interest."

"Greg-" Sara looked at her husband.

"I've thought this through, Sar."

"This is so unfair." Elise proclaimed. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Dillan gave a weird look down the hallway. Then looked at his dad.

"Sissy, bam!"

Sara tickled the boy's side causing the toddler to laugh. She walked to the kitchen and handed him his sippy cup.

"Greg, I support you. I have for years." she turned and started back to Greg.

"But-" he added.

She smiled at him.

"You need to remember she's a girl."

"My little girl that needs to stay little."

"Until how long?"

"Until i am ready for her to grow up."

Sara laughed.

"What?" he asked giving her a weird look.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh yes it does."

"Greg, you keep this up. She'll start sneaking around. You and I both know that."

"How did I get myself into this?"

"As I recall, it started like this." she said snaking her arms around his neck kissing him.

He let out a soft moan.

_Flashback_

_Greg laid her slowly down on their bed. Sara was working at his shirt. He started trailing light kisses down her neck. She started on his belt as he made quick work of her shirt. He moved from her neck._

_"I'll be right back." He said standing._

_Sara lightly touched his arm, making him pause and look back at her._

_"Not tonight."_

_He stared at her._

_"Sar."_

_"Please?" she said pleading to him._

_His only response was a slight nod. He settled himself down beside her. She began kissing him with all the passion that was inside of her._

_End Flashback_

Elise walked slowly down the hall.

"Eww. Guys, kids still here."

Greg stopped the make-out session with his wife to shoot his daughter a look. Sara turned to face her daughter.

"As I recall from an argument you and your father were having this morning. You, young lady, have no room to talk."

She turned back to Greg and took his hand leading him down the hall. She took one last look at her daughter.

"Watch your brother." was all she said as she walked to the end of the hall and closed the door toher bedroom.


	3. In Which Sara and Greg Remember

Chapter: In Which Sara and Greg Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my computer.

Logan walked through the door to find his father and mother sitting on the couch as if expecting him. He tensed. He walked in shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked into the living room.

"How was your night, son?" Catherine asked.

"It was ok." He replied shakily.

His father stood and towered over him.

"I am not going to ground you, but that doesn't mean that what you did was right either. I know you aren't like every average male out there son. I know you're a good kid. You're mother and I have raised you to be that way. However, giving Greg a heart attack is not a good idea. Remember that the next time you're out with your girlfriend. You're two years older than her, not that that has anything to do with it." Warrick reasoned.

Logan nodded.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"We trust you, son." Catherine smiled.

Warrick gave him a reassuring hug.

* * *

Greg walked out of the master bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked into the room finding his daughter getting ready to leave for school.

She looked at him.

"I know I know come strait home after school."

He smiled and motioned for her to come here. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I may have been too harsh earlier. I just am not ready for this. So please do me a favor, go slow. Ease me into this whole new uncharted territory."

She simply nodded.

"I'll see you after school, Dad."

"Love you, baby girl. Have a good day."

"Star Trek marathon when I get home?"

He laughed.

"Sure."

She smiled. "Love you too."

He watched as she walked out the door, then turned back to face his small toddler son.

"You're going to take it easy on me right? Not going to be the death of me."

His son just smiled a slobbery grin.

"Uh huh. Right. Well, I can dream while you're still young."

He picked his son up and started into the kitchen.

"Nanner."

"alright, we will get you a nanner."

He put him in his chair and strapped him in. Gregtook the requested fruit and cut it into small pieces. He turned back to his son and handed him the fruit. He turned back to fix him something when he felt arms around him. He let out a soft groan.

"I thought I tucked you in."

"Yes, and then you left." Her voice was still deep.

He turned in her arms. He tilted his head down touching her lips lightly with her own.

As if right on cue, Dillan squealedwith delight from his chair.

Sara cleaned her son up and then lifted him from his chair. She let him down and turned back to Greg with a smile.

"What?" He asked.

"The day you asked me to marry you." was all Sara replied.

_Flashback_

_"Greg..."Sara gasped._

_There they were on a dinner boat with candles and soft music. Italian food and wine. He was dressed up in a three piece suit. The suit was black with silver pin stripe. Sara had a floor length burgundy dress. Her hair was in curly spirals and hanging down a little off her shoulder._

_"Are-are you sure?" She stuttered._

_Greg nodded as he spoke._

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life as I am sure about this. I love you with all my heart. I have since the day I met you and that is obviously not going to change."_

_Sara smiled the smile that made Greg's heart pitter patter. _

_"Yes, Gregory Sanders, I will marry you."_

_He smiled and moved to kiss her, but she held out her hand to stop him._

_"On one condition."_

_He looked at her slightly quizzical._

_"Anything." he decided._

_"You have to wear this." She said placing his Fedora hat on his head the kissed him passionately._

_End Flashback_

"That wasthe second outof the many happiest days of my life." Greg said holding his wife close to him.

"You never wnated anyone else?"

"Not after meeting you I didn't. I just wanted you."

She snuggled in closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

TBC...


	4. In Which Elise Questions

Story: In Which All Could Be Lost

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Title: In Which Elise Questions

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a wish. I own nothing pertaining to the direction or production of CSI. I only own the Season One and Two.

A/N: I know it has been a long time coming. I offered a bit of an explanation in my profile, but since then my disk and the document launcher have decided to stage war against me. Apologies

* * *

Elise came rushing into the house. Dillan looked up at her, but she paid no heed to him. Greg looked up at her just in time to see her fling her backpack on the couch and race to her room.

He got up and picked up his son. He carried him to see his mother.

"Sara, sweety?"

Sara opened her eyes to look at him. She willed her body to move. She sat up in time to see Elise come in and plop on her bed and stare at her.

"You okay, baby girl?"

"Dad? I need to talk to mom alone. If that's okay?"

Greg smiled.

"Sure sweetheart. I need to put your brother down for a nap anyway."

He turned and decided that the point in telling his wife something was up with their daughter was of no purpose now that she had already made an intrance by herself. He went into Dillan's room and closed the door.

* * *

Sara sat up and motioned for her daughter to climb up beside her. Sara put her arm around her and hugged her close.

"What is it?"

"Today, I was having lunch with Logan and and…" she paused a moment, swallowed and looked up at her mother. "He told me he loved me."

Sara had to try hard not to laugh. She was amused at how well her traits had affected her daughter.

"And you said?"

"Nothing. It caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say, or what I should do. I was thankful the bell rang, so I could go to class."

"It's natural. You don't have to say or do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I just hope I haven't messed anything up."

"I'm sure you haven't, and if he can't accept the fact that you are just shocked and not repulsed then you didn't need him anyway."

Elise let out a sigh. Sara's hold tightened around her daughter.

"You know, it took your father awhile to convince me."

At hearing this, Elise smiled and sat up.

"It did?" She questioned.

"I knew your father for six years before I ever went out with him. So yes, it took a long time for me to come to grips with the fact that there was a man who loved me. Genuinely loved me for who I was inside."

Elise leaned up pecking her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too."


End file.
